Jika Saja
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Keduanya hanya mampu berandai-andai, keduanya hanya mampu berkata, "Jika saja ..." An Akakuro fanfiction, Yaoi, warn inside.


Wajah yang jarang tersentuh ekspresi itu mengulas senyum tipis. Manik _azure_ nya menatap tumpukan kertas warna-warni dengan berbagai desain.

"Setidaknya ... aku punya alasan untuk menemuimu." Bibirnya menggumam lirih serupa desauan angin tanpa intonasi. Senyum tipisnya tak meluntur sama sekali.

Wajah yang tertunduk itu terangkat ketika bunyi derit kaki kursi yang bergeser menyapa telinga. _Azure_ nya bertemu langsung sepasang delima di depannya. Senyumnya melebar —sedikit, ketika menemukan entitas merah yang sudah duduk manis mengulas senyum serupa di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama, Tetsuya?" Pria di hadapannya bersuara, bertanya untuk membuka sebuah obrolan.

Kepala dengan helaian biru serupa langit tanpa awan itu menggeleng pelan. "Belum terlalu lama, Akashi- _kun_."

Hela napas terdengar jelas keluar dari bibir entitas yang dipanggil Akashi. "Syukurlah," ucapnya. "Kupikir ... aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Tetsuya."

"Aku sudah memesankan minuman untuk Akashi- _kun_."

Manik delima menatap cangkir di atas meja. Mengulas senyum dan kembali menatap entitas biru di depannya. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Kau selalu tahu apa yang kusuka."

"Sama-sama, Akashi- _kun._ "

Iris delima masih tepagut pada sepasang _lazuardi,_ sebelum jatuh pada tumpukan kertas di hadapan si biru. "Bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahannya?"

Ekspresi si biru berubah muram meski samar terlihat, tapi Akashi sangat tahu perubahan ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya meski secuil.

"Aku masih bingung memilih desain surat undangannya, Akashi- _kun_." Satu tarikan napas lolos dari belah bibirnya. "Karena itu ... aku ingin meminta bantuan Akashi- _kun_ untuk memilihnya."

Tangan pucat itu menggeser tumpukan kertas ke arah si merah. Dan Akashi menerimanya tanpa protes sedikit pun. Melihat satu per satu contoh undangan dengan dahi mengkerut.

Si biru —Kuroko Tetsuya menyembunyikan senyum di balik gelas berisi _milkshake_ yang tengah ditenggaknya. Melihat ekspresi di wajah seorang Akashi Seijuuro saat ini benar-benar sebuah hiburan baginya.

"Pilihlah undangan yang Akashi- _kun_ suka ...," manik birunya tak pernah lepas dari Akashi. "Aku akan menggunakan undangan yang Akashi _-kun_ pilihkan."

Iris delima terangkat naik, bertemu _azure_ yang masih betah menatapnya. Sudut bibir terangkat naik mengukir senyum. Satu contoh surat undangan berwarna emas lolos dari seleksi.

"Aku suka yang satu ini," tangan Akashi menggeser satu surat undangan ke depan. "Tetsuya bisa menggunakannya jika mau."

Helaian biru bergerak naik-turun mengikuti kepala yang mengangguk pelan. "Ya ...," manik birunya tak melepaskan pagutan pada sepasang delima. "Aku akan menggunakan undangan yang Akashi- _kun_ pilihkan." Sudut bibir terangkat naik meski sedikit. Keduanya berbagai senyum dengan tatapan yang saling mengunci satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika saja**

 **Original story © NoVizH19**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aka** shi Seijuuro **X Kuro** ko Tetsuya

 **Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning: BL(Boys Love), MaleXMale, Ore!Akashi, typo(s), Possibly OOC, etc.**

 **Author note: meskipun saya pakai Oreshi, tapi di sini saya buat Akashi memanggil Kuroko dengan Tetsuya (karena saya suka).**

 **Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata^^**

 **Untuk para tjintahku :3**

 **I gain no profit**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

Satu hela napas yang terasa berat berhasil lolos dari belah bibir. Punggung yang terasa pegal ia jatuhkan pada sandaran kursi yang empuk dan nyaman. Pelipis dipijit pelan ketika rasa pening mendera saat menatap meja kerja yang dipenuhi berkas pekerjaannya.

Kembali mengembuskan napas yang entah untuk ke berapa kali, dirinya tidak tahu. Manik delimanya jatuh pada angka dalam kalender di atas meja yang dilingkari spidol merah.

"Dua minggu lagi, ya?" Bibir itu berbisik lirih. Pertanyaannya hanya terjawab oleh hembusan udara dari _air conditioner_ yang sudah setia memberinya kesejukan.

Sepasang delima kemudian kembali bergulir dan jatuh pada pigura yang berdiri tegak di atas meja kerjanya. Senyum terbit perlahan meski teramat tipis. Tatapannya terkunci pada sosok biru muda dalam pigura.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

Getar ponsel pintar di atas meja membuyarkan lamunan sesaat. Tangannya bergerak cepat ketika mendengar nada dering khusus yang ia atur untuk sosok dalam lamunan sebelumnya. Senyuman pria itu mengembang saat menemukan nama yang baru saja ia gumamkan.

Ikon hijau pada ponsel pintarnya ia geser. Layar seukuran lima inci ia dekatkan ke telinga masih dengan senyuman yang enggan meluntur.

 _"Halo, Akashi-_ kun _."_ Suara di seberang sana menyapa dengan nada monoton. Meskipun begitu, Akashi tetap antusias ketika mendengarnya. Rindu sebelumnya terobati meski hanya dengan suara yang menyapa.

"Ya, Tetsuya?" Akashi menahan diri untuk melebarkan senyumnya. Suaranya ia tahan sebisa mungkin agar tidak terdengar aneh dari seberang sana.

 _"Apa Akashi-_ kun _lupa dengan hari ini?"_

Alis merah terangkat naik. Dahinya mengernyit, berpikir keras, sebelum ingatannya jatuh pada pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sosok di seberang pesawat telepon.

"Ah, maaf, Tetsuya ... aku lupa jika hari ini kita harus mengepas jas pengantin."

Akashi bisa mendengar helaan napas pemuda di sana. Tidak enak hati karena telah melupakan janji pentingnya.

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-_ kun, _"_ suaranya terdengar kecewa, dan terdengar cukup jelas di telinga si emperor —julukannya di masa sekolah dulu. Akashi sekali lagi melantunkan maaf karena telah mengecewakan.

Hening menjeda sepersekian detik, sebelum entitas di seberang telepon kembali bersuara. _"Apa Akashi-_ kun _sibuk sekarang?"_ tanyanya kemudian.

Manik delima bergulir, berpencar ke setiap sudut meja kerjanya. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan untuk hari ini." Tumpukan berkas sengaja ia lewati. Rindunya sudah membuncah dan tak mampu lagi ia bendung. Sedikit berdusta tidak apa-apa, kan? Demi bertemu sosok yang dirindukan, Akashi rela mendustai seluruh dunia.

 _"Apa kita bisa mengepas jas pengantin hari ini juga?"_ Suara di seberang sana menyimpan harap. Akashi mengulas senyum ketika mendengarnya.

Bolehkah Akashi berharap jika sosok yang ia rindukan itu menyimpan rindu yang sama dengannya?

"Ya, Tetsuya ... kita akan mengepas jas pengantin sekarang." Wajah si biru yang tengah tersenyum terlintas di benak Akashi. "Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

 _"Tidak perlu, Akashi-_ kun. _"_ Si biru menyela, Akashi kemudian terdiam dan menunggu. _"Kita bertemu di Butik saja."_

"Ya, Tetsuya."

Konversasi terhenti di detik itu. Akashi bergegas membereskan meja kerjanya. Mengesampingkan tumpukan berkas yang seharusnya ia kerjakan. Berpikir jika pekerjaannya masih bisa menunggu. Tapi ... membuat Tetsuya menunggu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin bisa Akashi Seijuuro lakukan.

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

Tirai kamar pas dibuka malu-malu. Sosok biru muda menyembul ragu dari balik tirai dengan setelan jas serba putih membalut tubuhnya. Sepasang delima tak bisa melepaskan tatap dari sosok di depannya.

"Bagaimana menurut, Akashi _-kun_?" Si biru muda —Kuroko Tetsuya— berujar datar meminta pendapat.

Akashi menatap lekat, delimanya menjelajah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki si biru. "Kau terlihat ...," Akashi menjeda kalimatnya. Beranjak, melangkah mendekati si biru. Memutari Tetsuya dengan sedikit niat jahil menggoda sang calon mempelai pengantin. Berhenti tepat di hadapan Tetsuya, Akashi sengaja mengulur waktu untuk kembali bersuara. Akashi sadar jika Tetsuya menunggu dengan gugup yang ia tekan di wajah datarnya.

Akashi mendekatkan wajah dan kemudian berbisik, "... Kau lebih tampan dan seksi, Tetsuya."

Wajah si biru menunduk dalam berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang dengan kurang ajarnya muncul. Sadar jika Akashi akan terus menggodanya, Tetsuya bergegas mendorong punggung Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar pas.

"Cepat sana! Akashi- _kun_ juga harus mengepas Jasnya."

Akashi masuk dengan kekehan geli karena tingkah malu-malu Tetsuya. Sedangkan Tetsuya tengah berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya akibat ulah si merah sebelumnya.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi berseru dari dalam kamar pas. "Bisakah kau membantuku mengenakan jas ini?" lanjutnya dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan.

"Akashi _-kun_ jangan manja," jawab si biru. "Aku tahu Akashi _-kun_ bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Meski begitu, Tetsuya tetap masuk ke dalam kamar pas. Dan kehadirannya disambut senyum mengembang dari bibir Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ juga terlihat tampan," ujar Tetsuya dengan tangan merapikan kerah jas berwarna hitam yang dikenakan Akashi.

"Hanya tampan?"

Alis biru bertaut, mengerut. "Memangnya Akashi-kun ingin aku bilang apa?"

Satu sudut bibir Akashi terangkat naik, sepasang delima miliknya berbinar jahil. Akashi mengikis jarak, berbisik dengan suara berat. "Seksi atau _hot_ mungkin?"

Tetsuya menatap datar, mulai terbiasa dengan godaan-godaan Akashi saat ini. "Akashi- _kun_ tidak seksi atau pun _hot_ sama sekali." Kali ini seringai tersungging di bibir Tetsuya. Sekali-kali dirinya yang menggoda seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidak apa-apa, kan?

Akashi mendengus, menarik pinggang si biru hingga kedua tubuh saling merapat tanpa spasi tersisa. Delimanya menatap lekat biru muda yang begitu dekat.

"Lihat baik-baik, Tetsuya."

 _Cerulean_ balas menatap. Tatapan yang begitu intens hingga tanpa sadar jarak semakin terkikis habis.

"Akashi- _kun_...," Bahu Akashi didorong pelan ketika bibir keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Spasi perlahan kembali terjalin. "Akashi- _kun_ tampan, seksi dan juga _hot_."

Sadar jika pemuda dalam rengkuhannya risih dengan kontak tubuh keduanya, Akashi mengambil satu langkah mundur. Melepaskan pinggang si biru dari tawanan tangannya.

Akashi mengulas senyum. "Apa kau memang harus didesak terlebih dahulu baru bisa jujur, huh, Tetsuya?"

Akashi memutar tubuh Tetsuya, membuat pemuda yang sejak tadi membelakangi cermin kini berbalik menghadap cermin.

Dua pasang mata terpaku pada pantulan cermin. Dua pemuda dengan setelan jas berbeda warna berdiri bersisian.

"Bukankah kita seperti pasangan serasi, Tetsuya?"

Dua pasang mata bertemu melalui pantulan cermin. Terdapat jeda waktu sebelum si biru menyahut, "Ya, Akashi- _kun_."

Keduanya berbagi senyum serupa. Akashi membalik tubuh Tetsuya hingga mereka kembali saling berhadapan. Perlahan namun pasti, keduanya sama-sama mengikis jarak hingga dua belah bibir bertemu dalam kecupan. Kecupan yang kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan, ciuman intens yang saling menuntut.

Keduanya menghentikan cumbuan ketika suara dari luar kamar pas menginterupsi. Meminta keduanya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan sempit itu jika sudah selesai mengepas. Akashi menyahut mengiyakan.

Keduanya kembali menjalin jarak. Namun tatapan masih tak lepas memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku memang tidak salah memilihkanmu Jas ini." Akashi berujar, tangannya bergerak menyapu permukaan jas yang sedikit kusut akibat kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Aku juga senang, karena Akashi- _kun_ mau memakai jas yang aku pilihkan untuk di hari pernikahan nanti." Tetsuya melakukan hal sama pada setelan jas hitam yang dikenakan Akashi saat ini.

"Kita harus keluar sebelum pegawai butik memanggil kita lagi," ujar Akashi sambil terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian sebelumnya membuat Kuroko Tetsuya tidak sanggup menahan senyumnya. Menganggukkan kepala birunya sebagai jawaban.

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

Berdiri di depan cermin setinggi tubuhnya. Tetsuya menatap lekat-lekat pantulan diri yang mengenakan setelan jas putih khas pengantin pria. Pemuda itu hanya ingin memastikan jika tidak ada yang cacat dari penampilannya hari ini. Tidak untuk satu hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan." Suara _baritone_ menginterupsi kegiatan si biru mematut diri. Senyum tipis perlahan terbit di wajahnya. Menatap sosok merah berbalut jas hitam dalam pantulan cermin. Mata birunya tak pernah lepas dari bayangan Akashi yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau gugup, Tetsuya?"

Si biru menarik satu helaan napas sebelum berbalik. Tatapannya kini bertemu langsung tanpa perantara sang cermin. "Tentu saja, Akashi- _kun_ ," ujarnya meloloskan dengusan. "Siapa yang tidak gugup di hari pernikahannya sendiri?" Suaranya melirih di akhir kalimat. Tetsuya bisa merasakan satu pukulan tak kasat mata tepat di dadanya.

"Bodoh," Akashi mendengus. "Seharusnya kau bahagia, bukan?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Mata birunya kosong menatap delima di hadapannya. Mereka seperti berada dalam ruang hampa udara. Dada mereka serasa terhimpit oleh kenyataan yang sebentar lagi harus dihadapi keduanya.

Tetsuya menutup mata sejenak. Berharap waktu terhenti tepat di detik ini juga meski amat sangat teramat mustahil.

"Aku sempat berpikir ... jika saja aku terlahir sebagai wanita," Tetsuya bersuara, meretakkan hening yang menjerat. "Mungkin ... hari ini akan menjadi hari pernikahan kita, Akashi- _kun._ "

Akashi tersadar sepenuhnya. Kenyataan di depan matanya terasa seperti longsoran batu yang menimpa tubuhnya yang terpaku tak mampu berlari lagi.

"Jika saja aku bukan pengecut ... aku sudah membawamu lari dari pernikahanmu, Tetsuya." Akashi berujar pahit. Tangannya menyapu lembut pipi putih sang mantan kekasih. Mungkin sentuhan terakhir sebelum si biru resmi dimiliki wanita lain.

Tetsuya mengulas senyum yang teramat tipis. Mencoba mengusir penyesalan yang kini menghantam jiwanya. Meski sama-sama terluka dan sakit, namun dirinya juga tak mampu mengambil langkah mundur. Sentuhan yang Akashi berikan akan selalu ia simpan dalam memorinya.

"Kau hanya perlu tahu satu hal, Tetsuya ...," Akashi kembali berujar, mengikis jarak yang ada. "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

Tetsuya memejamkan mata ketika bibir Akashi menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Hati-hati ... bibir yang bergetar halus itu memberikan kecupan. Tetsuya menikmati ...

Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali biarkan Tetsuya mencintai dengan hatinya meski dibatasi waktu. Setidaknya, sebelum dirinya mengucap sumpah dan tidak akan pernah bisa lagi memiliki seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Ciuman terhenti ketika pintu diketuk dari luar. Sosok kelabu menyembul dari balik pintu. "Kau sudah siap, Tetsuya?" ujarnya dengan nada yang teramat monoton. Kelabu hampanya menatap sosok merah yang tidak seharusnya ada di ruangan sang mempelai pria.

"Semua orang sudah menunggu, pemberkatan pernikahan akan segera dimulai dan kau harus segera berada di altar saat ini juga," ujarnya lagi dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Akashi.

"Aku mengerti, Chihiro- _nii_."

Tetsuya baru akan melangkah keluar, namun terhenti ketika Akashi menggenggam tangannya. Dan hal itu tak luput dari sepasang kelabu yang sejak tadi memerhatikan.

"Lepaskan Tetsuya, Akashi! Kau sudah sangat terlambat untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini."

"Akashi- _kun_ ..."

Jalinan jemari Akashi perlahan mengendur. Membebaskan pergelangan tangan si biru dari tawanannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Percuma. Kalimatnya tak terdengar oleh si biru yang sudah keluar dari ruangan itu bersama si kelabu yang tadi menjemputnya. Meninggalkan Akashi yang mau tidak mau harus melepaskan cintanya.

"Jika saja ... aku tidak sepengecut ini dan mempertahankanmu untuk tetap di sisiku." Sebuah bisikan yang hanya mampu lebur dalam udara.

"Jika saja ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **The END**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/n: cerita ini pengembangan dari sebuah drable yang sudah Viz publish di wattpad dengan pair lain ;)**

 **Boleh dianggap sebagai prequel Reset juga ;)**

 **#omake**

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

 **"Kau pengecut, Seijuuro."**

Akashi bisa melihat sosok yang perlahan keluar dari balik bayangan.

 **"Seharusnya kau tahu jika seorang Akashi tidak pernah kalah dan memberikan miliknya pada orang lain."**

Sosok yang serupa dengan dirinya itu mengulas senyum meremehkan.

 **"Kau payah!"**

Seringai melebar di wajahnya. Tatapan mencemooh masih tertuju untuk Akashi.

 **"Aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan kembali Tetsuya jika kau mau?"**

"Benarkah?"

Sosok itu tertawa lepas. Sementara Akashi hanya mengernyit melihatnya, tahu jika tidak ada hal lucu di sini.

 **"Tentu saja, kau hanya perlu menyerahkan dirimu padaku."**

Tangan sosok itu terulur, menunggu Akashi meraihnya. Meski sedikit ragu, namun Akashi tetap mengambil langkah dan meraih tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin Tetsuyaku kembali."

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

Mata yang sejak tadi terpejam perlahan terbuka. Merah-emas terlihat ketika kelopak mata terbuka sempurna. Menatap langsung ke depan sana, di mana terdapat sepasang pengantin yang baru saja mengucap janji tengah berciuman sebagai tanda jika keduanya kini resmi saling memiliki.

Seringai terbit, bibirnya bergerak menggunakan kalimat.

"Kau milikku, Kuroko Tetsuya."

 **..**

 **End omake**

 **..**


End file.
